


Chocolates and Roses

by Dae



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - present day, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Playboy Tony Stark, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shy Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Steve Rogers, mostly plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dae/pseuds/Dae
Summary: “You’re kidding?” Tony swiveled in his workshop chair to face his fuming assistant. Pepper wasn’t the least bit impressed. Her eyes were narrowed into a deep glare. She held the screen of her phone out to him. “Oh… You’re not kidding,” Tony breathed out as he watched the news report she'd presented to him. A Stark Transport drone, his latest model, crash-landed into some rundown Brooklyn apartment building. The headline, “Stark Inventions Gone Wild”, was tasteless if you asked him. He looked up from the screen to Pepper’s over-it expression and attempted a charming smile, “How much trouble am I in?”Somehow this turned into a love story.





	Chocolates and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> I'm excited to post the first part to this two-shot!! Woo~ I've been itching to write something new, so I couldn't help myself. Also, I'm developing a very sick obsession with Captain America. It's weird. I can't deal. 
> 
> Anyways! I hope you all enjoy .o.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Steve said to no one in particular as he looked up at the enormous metal contraption that’s landed itself into the twelfth floor window that just happens to be his apartment. He could imagine the state of his hand-me-down sofa; twin sized bed and 2001 box TV with that monstrosity impaling it. 

On the side of the large drone-missile-looking thing, the name Stark is written across it. 

The people around him on the streets are in a panic, constantly brushing against him as they fled the scene to some form of safety and making way for the fire truck that really had no flame to extinguish.  All the while Steve just stood there in his collared shirt and khakis, a messenger bag over his shoulder and a passive look of acceptance written across his face.

He’d just come back from the hospital where he was visiting his sick mother. School was fine, but he had no idea how he’d cover tuition for his Spring semester, his boyfriend and best friend was just recently demoted to ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend, and he’d gone home to find some strange technology crashed into his main window, subsequently destroying everything he owns except the clothes on his back and a few science textbooks in his bag. 

Don’t be alarmed if all he can do is stare up at the building, unmoving and unsure of what to do next. 

 

* * *

 

“You’re kidding?” Tony swiveled in his workshop chair to face his fuming assistant. Pepper wasn’t the least bit impressed. Her eyes were narrowed into a deep glare. She held the screen of her phone out to him. “Oh… You’re not kidding,” Tony breathed out as he watched the news report she'd presented to him. A Stark Transport drone, his latest model, crash-landed into some rundown Brooklyn apartment building. The headline, “Stark Inventions Gone Wild”, was tasteless if you asked him. He looked up from the screen to Pepper’s _over-it_ expression and attempted a charming smile, “How much trouble am I in?” 

She dropped her phone to her side and rolled her eyes, “A lot, Tony. Like, a lot,” she emphasized her point with an exaggerated wave of her hand. “You can’t fly those things out in the city untested,” she said this as if he doesn’t already know, but he does, though he won’t point that out to her. 

He argued instead, “Well, to be fair—hear me out on this— I technically didn’t fly it out there. I was testing it on the roof and something went wrong with the navigational system and,” she still wasn’t impressed, so Tony shut his mouth before he earned himself a longer lecture than he was already in for. 

“Tony,” she said, this time in a scolding tone that Tony hated and loved because it’s the tone that forced him to keep his shit together. “You could’ve hurt someone.” 

“Oh,” he perked up. “No one’s dead? Well that’s a relief,” because for a moment there he wasn’t sure if that report included a manslaughter and warrant for his arrest. Pepper sagged her shoulders and let her mouth fall open in disbelief. “What? Okay, sorry. I’m kidding,” he rolled his eyes, while silently admitting to himself that he wasn’t really kidding. 

Pepper rolled her eyes right back, but moved on because Tony is hopeless and she knew this very well. “Steven Rogers is the man who’s apartment you destroyed.”  

Tony swiveled back towards his work desk and picked up the little robot he’d been building out of toaster and old computer parts. He half listened to what she had to say.  

She pulled a small book from her breast pocket and began reading off her notes. “He’s a student at the local community college. He’s twenty-three, works part time at an art shop, and his only known family member is his mother. She was diagnosed with stage four breast cancer and has been in the hospital for the past two weeks.” Pepper finished her spiel there and it took a moment for Tony to respond. 

He was testing out the rotary movement in the little robot’s left arm when he did, “So what? I’ll set him up in a new place or something.” He said as if the solution were as simple as giving a dollar to the homeless. 

Pepper pursed her lips at him, “Did you hear a thing I said?” 

“Uh, yeah,” he straightened and turned to face his assistant once again, this time fiddling with his screwdriver. “Twenty-three, college kid, dying mom.” He paused for a moment. “Is he hot?”  

Pepper groaned and nearly stomped her foot in frustration, but she didn’t because she’s a big girl. “I don’t understand how you think,” she grumbled and Tony grinned at her. When she didn’t return the gestured, he sighed and held up his hands in defeat. 

“Fine, fine. What do you suggest, Boss Lady?” He twisted the screwdriver in his hand as he listened to what she had to say.

 

* * *

 

A week after watching his apartment get demolished, Steve stood outside of the tall tower that was Stark Industries, fidgeting and wondering if he should go back to Sam’s place and pretend he’d never seen the on from Tony Stark himself. 

But he had, and Sam practically forced him out of his apartment so that he could make the meeting on time. And now he was here, with sweaty palms and a shirt that was a little too tight around the neck.  

He let out a breath, taken from his thoughts when a business ready woman brushed past him to get inside. Nobody really seemed to notice him there. Even at a towering 6’4, built like a brick house, he felt small compared to all of them. It was as if just looking at him they could see that he’d gotten this shirt in a five dollar target bin, and that he’d gotten lucky when he found these slacks at the Goodwill in his size.  

He cleared his throat, for some reason it felt thick with an invisible lump, then made his way into the building. 

At the front desk a woman sat with her hair pulled back and glasses tipped down to the edge of her nose. She was furiously tapping at her keyboard when Steve stopped and stood in front of her. 

She didn’t look up and Steve grew increasingly uncomfortable with being blatantly ignored. 

After a moment he rested a hand on the desk, adjusted his collar with the other and cleared his throat loud enough for her to hear. 

Her fingers paused. She peeked up at him, finished typing whatever she was on, and then turned to him with her full attention. Her pink tinted lips curled upward, and she pushed her chest out in a way that Steve knew was inviting. Even he couldn’t ignore the view presented to him. 

“Uh,” he cleared his throat again, “I’m here. I uh…” He dug into his back pocket and pulled out the crinkled invitation. “I got an invitation to meet with Mr. Stark.” 

The woman’s eyes sparkled, and he wondered if it was because the light hit her just right. She turned to her computer, and without the heat of her eyes on him he was able to relax a bit. He looked around the desk, and his eyes landed on a nameplate. It read: Maggie.  

Maggie typed something up in her system, and while Steve was poking at the bobble head of what appeared to be Tony Stark, she spoke up again, “Okay, you can go on up.” She stood, and leaned over the desk so that she could point around the corner. Steve tried to seem unbothered by her closeness, “The elevators are right over there. Go on up to the top floor. The doors will open for you.” 

Steve looked in the direction she was pointing, then back at Maggie with a meek smile. “Uh, thanks miss.” He nodded at her and she leaned against her desk with a leer in her eyes. 

“The pleasure was all mine.” With that, he backed away. Because her eyes were still on him, he gave a short wave before turning and making his way to the elevators. He beat himself up a little for it.  

At the elevators, he didn’t see a button, so he squinted his eyes at the doors. He tilted his head and looked around in search of one when the doors in front of him slid open. He was a little shocked to see that it was empty, but got in anyway. 

Inside the elevator was no different. The lack of buttons was daunting, and he stood there uncomfortable for only a couple seconds when a voice spoke to him. 

“Good afternoon, sir.” Steve jumped and looked around, checking each corner to see if a little British man was hiding somewhere in them. Then the voice spoke again, “I am Jarvis. I will start your ascent to the top floor, Mr. Rogers.” 

Okay  _that_  was creepy.  

“H-how do you know my name?” He stammered, wondering if this was a robot or if someone was speaking to him over an intercom. 

As the elevator began moving up, Jarvis spoke again, “Facial recognition, sir.” 

Steve felt himself sweating, “Uh, what are you?” 

“Just a rather, very intelligent system.” 

Steve laughed a bit, because he instantly understood what the A.I. meant. Just then he’d made it to the top. The doors opened to reveal a ginger-haired woman, dressed in a royal blue jacket and pencil skirt. Her mouth was decorated with a diplomatic smile and a tablet was clutched to her chest. Once he’d stepped through, she reached a hand out, “Hello Mr. Rogers. My name is Virginia Potts, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

He grabbed the offered hand with a firm, but tentative grip, and gave it a light shake. “Uh, hello Ms. Potts.” 

Her smile melted into something less professional, and became much more welcoming.  

“You can call me Pepper. I’m glad you were able to make it here. Did you have any trouble?” She stopped short. It seemed like she wanted to ask if he had trouble finding the place, but who couldn’t find Stark Tower with the way it hovered over the city? Especially at night when the letters on top practically lit up the surrounding blocks. 

“It wasn’t any problem at all,” he said, trying to appear conversational, but really wanting to sink into himself. He’s never been great at talking to women. Bucky would always tease him about it when they were growing up... 

“Good,” she nodded, “Follow me. I’ll take you back to Mr. Stark’s office.” She walked off then with brisk, long strides that weren’t easy to keep up with. 

Steve managed to fall into step with her as they turned the corner to a large set of glass, double doors. He could see from there that the office was empty. Something akin to annoyance flashed in Pepper’s eyes; Steve barely caught it. 

They stopped in front of the doors, and they automatically slid open for them. She motioned for Steve to enter first, so he did, albeit without the most confidence. “I’ll have to grab Mr. Stark. He’s probably downstairs in his workshop.” It seemed like she’d said that last bit to herself. Either way, Steve nodded. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be back shortly.” After that, she turned and was gone. 

Steve was left alone in the mammoth sized office. It was relatively clean if not for the desk that looked like it’d been hit by a hurricane. Metal parts and odd objects littered the large expanse of wood. On the walls there were plaques, floating shelves that housed technology books, and blown up magazine covers; some featuring Stark and his business partners, some solo.  

Steve didn’t know much more than the average person did about the young billionaire. He knew that Tony Stark was a genius, though didn’t fully understand in what capacity. He had a vague understanding that he was known to be some sort of eccentric playboy, but that was no surprise. What young, rich guy wasn’t? He’d only recently found out (via Sam’s obsessive research upon Steve receiving the invite) that Tony was twenty-four, born on May 29th and his favorite food is shawarma. 

 

* * *

 

Led Zeppelin’s Black Dog filled the room, covering the sounds of the welding torch firing against the chest mold Tony was creating for his latest power suit model. 

Pepper let herself in with Jarvis’ help. 

“Jarvis, turn it down please,” Pepper asked as she approached Tony. 

Tony straightened, and pulled his welding mask up to rest on top of his head. He glared up at his ceiling as he addressed his A.I. “Uh, no. Why are you turning down my music?” He turned to Pepper next, “Who let you in, and why are you turning down my music?”  

She rolled her eyes instead of properly responding. With a hand on her hip, she nodded back at the door she’d come from. “Did you forget about your meeting today?” She chided and Tony blinked at her as if she had spoken a foreign language. 

“Meeting?” Tony questioned. He scratched his cheek with an oil-stained hand, creating a dark smudge from his ear to his chin. 

Pepper grimaced, noting that her boss smelled like motor oil and burning metal. He was wearing an ACDC shirt that was covered in tar, and he was greased with oil and soot from his fingertips to his elbows. 

“Do you purposely forget these things, or do you do it to test me? Need I remind you that I was valedictorian every year in my undergrad and masters programs? I’ve never failed a test Tony.” 

Tony squinted at her, his mind digging up the information he needed. “Meeting... meeting... Oh! Rogers, right? Hey! I remember!” He said in defense as he wiped his hands on his pants, creating ugly black smudges on each leg. 

Pepper sighed and shook her head, but didn’t protest when Tony got up from his stool and followed her to the elevator. 

 

* * *

 

In the office, Steve decided to sit in one of the comfy looking leather chairs. Behind the main desk was a large window that displayed a view of New York City he’d never seen before. He let the landscape take his mind off of things until he heard the door open behind him and the voices that followed. 

“I’m only saying that we could ask them to send us a dummy. That’s all,” a charismatic voice said; one that Steve vaguely recognized from the news and miscellaneous interviews. 

Steve wiped the sweat from his palms onto his pants and braced himself, then turned to eye both Pepper and a man that could only be Tony Stark. Of course, he wasn’t exactly what he’d been picturing.

Unlike the magazines, television programs and billboards, the Tony Stark who entered the room looked like he’d just rolled around underneath a car with a leaking engine and took a moment to use the oil as a secondary lotion. He smelled like iron too.  

Steve stood from his seat almost immediately and his height seemed to shock Tony. The billionaire’s strides faltered and his eyes grew wide.  

“Whoa, can’t say I was expecting someone like you with a name like Steven Rogers.” Tony blabbed as if he had no sense of shame. Pepper gave Steve an apologetic look before her eyes narrowed into a glare towards Tony. 

“I prefer Steve,” Steve said, instead of mentioning that his mother had given him that name and he’d appreciate it if it weren’t insulted. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony smiled, and wasn’t shy about the way his eyes trailed up and down the length of Steve’s massive figure. Steve fought the urge to squirm because he swore he could  _feel_  his body being stripped under that gaze. 

Steve cleared his throat, making his discomfort known. Tony was too preoccupied in his leering, so Pepper spoke for him, “We wanted you to come here because we are so sorry about what happened to your apartment and personal belongings. We’d like to do whatever we can to make things right for you.” 

Steve’s eyes lingered on Tony’s for a moment, before he snapped back to reality and focused on Pepper. 

“Oh uhm, yeah. I’d appreciate that. I’m kind of homeless now,” he laughed a little, even if it wasn’t a very funny situation. 

“Of course. We’ll arrange for you to stay in a suite for now. Once you find a place you like, we’ll cover your living expenses for the year. It’s the least we can do.” 

Wow. Steve wanted to gape at her, but he had enough discipline to mask his complete shock of her offer. Instead his eyes widened a bit and he let out a low gasp that he couldn’t hold in. 

“And we know you’re in school. We’d like to offer you a scholarship on our behalf. In addition we’ve taken the liberty of covering your mother’s hospital expenses from this moment forward.”  

“Wow,” okay, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He let out another breath, this one a bit more exasperated. 

“We hope you’ll accept our offer,” Pepper finished there, opening the floor for him to deny or accept and yet Steve was speechless. 

To his surprise, Tony spoke up again, “How tall are you?” 

Pepper closed her eyes and sighed. “Tony,” she said in a scolding voice. 

Steve looked between them for a moment, thrown off his axis by the left field question. 

“I’m six foot four,” he answered, sounding unsure.  

Tony tilted his head, inspecting Steve as if he were a tool in his workshop. 

“You know,” Tony continued on, and Pepper was growing increasingly red. “We’ve got some extra suites here in the Tower. Hell, the whole fourth floor is empty.” Tony said, sounding nonchalant, but Pepper immediately cut in. 

“No, Tony. No way. Stop it,” she said and turned to her boss as if Steve wasn’t in the room. 

“Stop what?” He asked, though his eyes never left Steve. “I’m just saying. It would be super convenient, right? Aren’t you going to that community college right around the corner from here?”  

Pepper rolled her eyes, “Oh  _now_  you want to remember what I said.” 

They both went quiet and it became apparent that they were expecting Steve to speak up next. “Oh! Well yeah, I do. But, I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

Tony shrugged, “Why not? It’s not going to cost me extra if you stay here. Hell, it’d cost me more if you ended up staying somewhere else. What d’you say?” 

 

* * *

 

_Jesus, this Steve guy is too hot for his own good._

Who would’ve thought the guy whose apartment he’d demolished would look like  _this_? And damn, Tony wanted to reach out and touch those muscles. The way that bargain bin shirt clutched to his chest and squeezed around the obvious bicep muscles was enough to make Tony’s mouth water. Never had he ever been so turned on by cheaply made clothes. 

He cleared his throat, because if he stared at Steve like this for much longer he was bound to really drool on himself.  

“Excuse us for one moment,” Pepper said to Steve, flashing her award-winning smile.  

Steve nodded, obviously confused, and simply watched as Pepper practically dragged Tony out of the office. 

On the other side of the glass doors, Tony allowed his assistant to drag him until the automatic doors closed behind them.

“Tony, I swear to God.” Her patience was clearly at it’s limits. 

“What! I’m trying to be nice!” He argued, playful but defensive. 

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him, “No. You’re trying to get in his pants.” 

Tony opened his mouth, closed it, thought for a moment, then said, “That too, but it’s not like I can’t do both.” He held his hands out, as if the idea was brilliant. Pepper gave him a look that suggested he was growing a second head. 

“You can not sleep with him, Tony.”  

“Uh, why not? I’m a big boy Pep and—,” he looked over Pepper’s shoulders into his office where Steve was awkwardly trying not to look their way. “I can assure you, our boy Steven’s a big boy too.”  

She scrunched her face. “Ew Tony. Stop! No! No sleeping with the guy who’s home you wrecked.” 

“How about that. I’m a different kind of home wrecker.” 

“Tony,” she warned. 

He patted her on the shoulder; “At least I’m not the bad kind, right?” 

“What? What does that even mean?” Pepper sputtered while Tony walked around her back towards his office. “And how do you know he’s gay, or single?” 

Tony paused. Pepper sighed, because for once it seemed like she was able to get through to him. Tony could be so thick headed when he wanted to be. 

But then, to her horror, he walked back into the office without another word. 

 

* * *

 

In the office, Steve was surprised to see Tony re-enter first. He’d tried not to stare at them while they were having their obviously private conversation. Plus the walls were soundproof, so staring just felt creepy when he realized he couldn’t even hear them. 

But what were more surprising are the first words that came from Tony’s mouth. “Say Steven. Steve,” he corrected after a quick second. “Would you happen to be gay? Single? Bi-curious, maybe?” 

Steve gaped at him. Pepper had walked in half way through his question and was just as wide-eyed as him. 

“Excuse me?” Steve managed to say after a moment. 

“He’s kidding. You don’t have to answer that.” Pepper said with a weak attempt at a laugh. 

Tony’s face remained straight and Steve immediately knew that he wasn’t joking. But why even ask? Was he interested in him?  

Steve’s cheeks were starting to feel hot, and he knew they were growing redder by the second. 

“I’m uh, well. Actually I’m gay, yeah,” why did that feel so painfully awkward to say? 

“Single? Yes—no? Eh, I guess it doesn’t matter. I can work with it either way. How about dinner tonight? Lunch tomorrow works too.” 

Steve wasn’t sure how to respond. Tony was speaking so fast and he had gotten so close. Closer than he’d realized until Pepper grabbed the billionaire by the arm and pulled him back a few feet. 

“Are you out of your mind?” She shrieked. Steve was starting to think he really should have stayed home (or rather, on Sam’s couch). 

“I’m not the one yanking my boss around,” Tony countered, even if besides the cock blocking he didn’t really mind Pepper’s manhandling.  

Pepper’s face went red, but she didn’t loosen her grip. She turned to Steve before she’d said something she really shouldn’t to the man who signs her checks. Even if, technically, she signed her own checks. 

“Steve, I am so sorry. As you can see, Mr. Stark’s been working all day and hasn’t had much time to rest. He's just talking nonsense. Don't mind him, please.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Hey, I’m just asking you out on a date. What’s the harm in that?” He turned to Pepper with his question and she opened his mouth to shut him down again.  

But to both of their surprise, Steve did it for her, “Actually, I just got out of a long relationship, so I’m not interested. Sorry,” he dipped his head, looking boyish and charming. Meanwhile Tony’s face twisted like he’d just been spit on. 

“Uh, what?” Tony asked, shaking his head to clear his mind so that he could make sure he wasn’t hearing things. 

Steve scratched the back of his head, looked to the side, then peeked back at Tony who was looking expectant. “Well, I have to say no to your offer. But, I would like it…” he paused, unsure of how to say this without being rude. He tried again, “I would like it if you could help me find a new place to stay.” He looked at Pepper then, and she relaxed her shoulders. 

“Of course, I’d love to,” she let go of Tony, leaving him gaping at the tall blond. 

 

* * *

 

The next day came, and the situation had not improved.  

As promised, Pepper slotted out some time to meet with Steve in his search for a new apartment.  

He’d spoken to Maggie at the desk. She flirted again, which he thought was harmless, and this time Jarvis took him up to the second to top floor, which was apparently Pepper’s. 

She had led him down the hall to a large conference room. They sat at the end of the table and she opened up a laptop to help Steve search for a new apartment that would be affordable once he’d have to start paying again, and also close to his campus.  

The only thing was, he hadn’t realized Tony would join them as well. This time, the billionaire wasn’t coated with oil or smelling like iron. This time, he was dressed like Steve had seen him in those magazines. He wore a gray suit with a band t-shirt under the jacket which made it hard to see who they were. He had on some sort of rustic fragrance that smelled good on him. Steve thought for a moment that he preferred the machine smell he’d worn the previous day. But he wouldn’t admit that aloud.

Tony’s presence didn’t make much sense to Steve, seeing as Pepper appeared to be the voice of the company. Tony merely sat at the other end of the large table glaring at them while he fiddled with some unorthodox gadget.  

It was so uncomfortable to sit with his face turned to Pepper, while he could feel those eyes on the back of his neck.  

If he hadn’t just ended things with Buck, he might have accepted Tony’s offer at a date. He was undeniably attractive and obviously intelligent, if not a bit more out of the box than what Steve was used to. But, he could tell Tony wasn’t a flowers and chocolates kind of guy. He was more of a hello-goodbye, one-night fling sort of fella. And Steve just wasn’t interested in short time investments.  

But being scrutinized for so long, and having to pretend it wasn’t happening was becoming a bit unbearable. Pepper was obviously a pro at dealing with whatever type of temper tantrum this was, because she spoke to Steve with ease. Even though with the way she was sitting, she could easily make eye contact with her boss, she kept her eyes focused on Steve. 

“Are you sure you want to live in a building like this?” Pepper masked her disgust, but the slight tilt in her lips gave it away. 

What they were looking at was a brick, tattered building on the Southside, two bus stops and a train ride away from his campus; yet still much closer than he was living before.  

Steve gave her a small smile, “Well once I have to start paying bills again, it’s what I can afford.” 

Her shoulders sagged, “Even with your tuition covered?” 

Steve shrugged a little then, “Yeah, besides this one is much more than what I was paying at my old place.” 

Pepper’s eyes widened. She looked from Steve to the rent that was barely over nine hundred.  

“Oh.” Pepper paused to think for a moment, then said, “What if we covered your expenses until you’ve graduated? We could do that—.” 

“Ms. Potts. Uh, I mean, Pepper. You don’t have to. You’re doing more than enough already.” 

“You mean, _I’m_ doing more than enough,” Tony corrected, speaking to Steve for the first time that day. 

Steve glared over at him without even meaning to. Pepper spoke for him, “Something he wouldn’t have to do if you weren’t playing with your toys in the city.” 

Tony shrugged, “He wouldn’t have to do a lot of things if he would stop being such a Boy Scout and accept my date.” 

Pepper groaned, “Seriously?” 

“No, it’s okay,” Steve cut in. Maybe it was because he’d been here for the past hour dealing with Tony’s silent treatment, but he was feeling fed up. “I guess he’s not used to people saying no to him. Not everyone is desperate.”  

Something bubbled up and forced a laugh out of Pepper before she could contain it. She put a hand over her mouth and looked between the two.  

Tony sat up straight and countered “If by desperate, you mean normal, then yeah, I think we’re on the same page.”

Steve rolled his eyes and ignored the comment in favor of addressing Pepper, “I’ll go take a look at the place and I’ll let you know how it goes,” he said. She uncovered her mouth and nodded. 

“Sounds good.” 

 

* * *

 

Steve called Pepper the next day. In two weeks he was moving into his new place with a book bag holding the rest of his belongings. After that initial conversation with Stark, he’d opted to stay with Sam until he’d secured a new place. Staying in a suite sounded nice, but he didn’t want that conversation to turn into something else. 

He walked into his new apartment and was shocked to find it fully furnished. He let out a short laugh as he took in the brand new sofa, large television and renovated floors and appliances. It was definitely not the same apartment he’d visited two weeks ago.

The apartment he’d visited had stained carpets and peeling wallpaper. The appliances were a bit rusted and the tiles in the kitchen were chipped. 

“You like it?” Steve looked over in the direction of the voice. Tony appeared from down the hall that led to the bedroom holding a glass of wine. He was wearing black slacks and a gray, tight-fit shirt, a cross between the extreme casual look Steve had first seen, and the pseudo-professional look he’d seen the second time around. 

“Uh,” Steve blinked at him, looked around, and then sat his bag on the couch that wasn’t too far from the front door. “Yeah, it’s nice.” He pointed to Tony. “What are you doing here?” 

Tony laughed a little and shook his head. He took a second to eye Steve’s appearance while he drank down a considerable amount of wine.

He swallowed and shrugged, “I wanted to see your reaction.” 

Steve looked around at the furnishings again then gave Tony a side-eyed look. “You did this?” 

Tony rolled his eyes up and smirked, “Well Pepper helped, along with a team of interior designers, and some good ol’ handymen.” 

Steve laughed at that, because he’d assumed Tony hadn’t  _actually_ done anything.  

“Isn’t this technically breaking and entering?” Steve asked after a moment and walked over to inspect the kitchen.  

Tony followed him. “Not technically,” he said, pointing a finger with the hand he held his glass in. 

Steve gave him a look, and Tony flashed him a cheeky grin.

“Okay sure, but are you really going to call the cops on this face?” He leaned against the kitchen counter on the elbows, while Steve rifted through his cabinets to find brand new glasses. He pulled out two, probably because his good-guy persona wouldn’t allow himself to not offer Tony a drink, invited or not. 

On the other hand, Steve wasn’t sure why he hadn’t just kicked Tony out by now. Maybe there really was something about him that drew people in. But through all his charm and easy going personality, Steve had to remember that he was still the infamous playboy, philanthropist that ended up on the cover of news stories more often for his scandals than for his inventions. 

He was exactly not what Steve needed after his mom and Bucky and his apartment, even if he was… _pleasant_ to look at. 

He went to the sink to fill the glasses, but Tony’s voice stopped him.

“Call me privileged, but are you really about to drink New York tap water?”

Steve paused and looked over his shoulder at the billionaire.

“And, are you expecting _me_ to drink New York tap water?”

Steve scoffed out a laugh and shook his head. “Should I check the fridge?”

Tony shrugged his shoulder and nodded.

Steve lifted his eyebrow at him, but forwent the sink in favor of seeing what was inside the steel, double-door fridge that was nothing like the white, old, rumbling one he’d seen during his brief tour of the apartment. 

He opened the fridge and was almost surprised by the array of foods: milk, juice, eggs, bacon, fruits, water bottles, and more, that greeted him. He sighed, because honestly, this was too much. 

Pulling out a water bottle, he wordlessly closed the fridge and opened the bottle to divide the contents between the two glasses. He slid one over the counter to Tony and lifted the other to take a few gulps.

Tony didn’t make a move to touch his glass. He instead watched the way the water bobbed through Steve’s throat with little to no shame. Steve cleared his throat after he’d successfully swallowed, and looked away from Tony’s calculating eyes to keep the blush off his face. 

With his eyes on the wall to the left of Tony, Steve spoke again, “You can’t buy your way into my pants, Mr. Stark.”

Tony laughed and shook his head, “Is it crazy that it’s sort of a turn on and a turn off to hear you call me Mr. Stark? It’s Tony by the way. But maybe if we can get to third base I’ll let you call me Mr. Stark.” 

“Tony—” Steve tried again, humored but sounding exhausted. 

“And,” Tony interrupted, “I’m not buying my way into your pants. I’m simply replacing the things I destroyed. Nothing more, nothing less,” he finally took a sip of his water then and Steve eyed him as he finally went silent.

After a moment, “This isn’t replacing my stuff. That couch—” he pointed behind Tony at the large sectional, “—probably cost more than my stuff combined.” 

Tony shrugged, “I don’t see your point.”

Steve’s large shoulders sagged. He shook his head and walked around the counter towards the couch. Tony grabbed his wrist, effectively stopping him. With the momentum, it forced Steve to turn back and face him. They’d almost bumped chests, but Steve was able to quickly hold his ground to prevent the contact.

Tony tilted his head up at Steve and grinned. Up close like this, there was no denying how handsome Tony’s face really was. It made Steve feel nervous. 

He frowned and lightly tugged back to let Tony know he wasn’t happy with any of this.  

“Let go, Tony,” Steve said and something sparked in Tony’s eyes.

“Go out with me,” was his response and Steve bit his lip before he’d said something stupid.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” Tony licked his lips and Steve’s eyes followed the movement without meaning to.

“It’s not a good time for me,” Steve’s voice might have cracked a bit, but he was going to ignore it and stand his ground. Tony might have noticed, because he looked like he wanted to burst out into laughter. Thankfully, he didn’t. 

Tony shrugged, lips twisting upward as he spoke, “I can wait. I’m a patient guy. Ask Pepper.” 

Steve huffed out a laugh as he replied with, “I’m sure.” He thought for a moment, and then continued, “Besides, you’re you and I’m me. We’re looking for two different things.”

“Different things? Different how?” Tony inquired. He wasn’t going to let Steve off the hook that easy.

Steve squirmed, but didn’t hold back the way he wanted to, “I’m just not interested in having sex just to… have sex.”

Tony’s eyes widened, “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Steve confirmed with a tired sigh.

“You’ve never just… hooked up?” Tony pressed, because in his world that type of lifestyle was unheard of. Was _not_ screwing on the first date even considered a lifestyle?

_Anti-one-nighters, maybe?_

Steve silently shook his head and Tony clamped his open lips shut.

He thought maybe Tony would drop it there, let go and take a few steps back. But Tony pressed forward, not suffocating but close enough that their chests nearly pressed together. Steve could really see into Tony’s chocolate brown eyes now. They were amazing.

“Okay, no dinner and sex. Got it. What about a friendly dinner and a friendly movie? Light petting may or may not be involved, but totally subject for debate.” He suggested this time and Steve couldn’t help but laugh a little.

Steve closed his eyes and shook his head, a pesky smile lingering on his lips. He found himself unwilling to say no, maybe unable to, so instead he said, “I don’t know, Tony.” 

“Well why don’t you…” Tony paused when the doorknob jiggled, followed by the door being swung open.

Sam, in his tall build, came through the door holding a take out bag and looking shocked at the scene in front of him.

For one, the home looked like something off of a TV show with all it’s polished, brand new furniture that couldn’t possible belong to Steven Grant Rogers. And also, the man pressed against Steve like he wanted to climb him like a tree surely couldn’t be Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries, right?

“Oh.” Steve said and placed a gentle hand on Tony’s shoulder. He’d finally let go of Steve’s wrist, and didn’t fight being pushed back a couple feet. “Hey Sam.”

“Uh,” Sam slowly came all the way in, and closed the door behind him. He looked back at the pair; eyes squinted like he was trying to see things clearly. “Hey buddy, what’s going on here?” 

“Um,” Tony pointed, switching between Steve and Sam. “He isn’t your boyfriend right?”

Both Steve and Sam sputtered. Sam spoke first, “No! No way.” 

Steve shook his head fervently and explained, “He’s a good friend.”

Tony slowly nodded, “Right.” He looked over Sam, then back at Steve. “Right, well, okay big guy. You think about my offer.” He touched Steve’s arm, and the hand lingered there for much longer than it needed to. His eyes drifted up to Steve’s and he held that contact, letting all his intentions be known then and there.

And then he was gone. He walked off, waved a hand over his head and left the apartment without much of a goodbye. 

Steve stared at the door for a long moment. He hadn’t really registered Sam walking over to his counter and putting the food down, until he was standing in front of him and waving his hand.

Steve blinked and focused his eyes on his friend. His face was probably red, because it felt uncomfortably flushed.

“Uh, excuse me. Mind telling me what the hell that was about?” Sam said as he fought off his grin to appear more serious than he was. 

Steve rubbed the back of his neck and followed his friend over to the counter to pick through the bag of Chinese. When he found the box of lo mien meant for him, he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and walked it over to the couch. Sam followed him, waiting patiently for him to explain why America’s superstar was draping himself over Steve just before he’d shown up. 

Once they were sitting and Steve had gotten a couple bites, he sat his food on the coffee table and thought about what he wanted to say. He hadn’t told Sam about Tony’s initial flirting, if he could even call it that, because he assumed it would go away. In fact, he assumed Tony had flirted with him because he was bored and Steve was there. Once he’d left the tower he hadn’t thought it would go any further than that. But now that he was here, pushing himself against Steve and allowing him to get a whiff of that expensive cologne mingled with the faint smell of burning wood.

Shit, he was getting distracted.

“He asked me on a date,” Steve finally said, and he felt embarrassed as the words passed through his lips. 

Sam’s eyes widened comically, “A date? Like, sit in a restaurant and eat over caviar date?”

Steve shrugged and Sam barked out a laugh.

“Seriously? Tony fucking Stark asked you on a date? What did you say?” Sam urged and Steve was feeling more awkward about the whole thing.

“I told him no,” he picked up his food and busied himself with stuffing more into his mouth so that he didn’t have to look Sam in the eye then.

“Wow,” Sam said and laughed some more. “Only you, Steve. Good ol’ kid from Brooklyn turns down the most powerful man in America.”

Steve rolled his eyes at that, “I’m not interested in…” he waved his hand as he reached for the right words, “getting off.”

Sam stared at his friend for a long moment. When it passed, he shook his head. “Okay first of all, that might be the dirtiest thing you’ve ever said. Second, dude, it’s a date, he’s not going to bend you over in public.”

“Bend me over?” Steve questioned, face red as he looked up at Sam.

“Okay, I don’t know what you are. Maybe you’ll bend him over. Jesus, that’s a bit more than I was planning on imaging. Thanks. Anyway, point is, it might be good for you after the whole… y’know… James situation.” 

Steve winced at that and looked away. Sam noticed the way the atmosphere shifted at the mention of James Barnes, but he wouldn’t speak on it. James was a mutual friend, but the way he’d left Steve after all the years they’d been together as friends and more, especially with his mom in the hospital, was too cruel for Sam to blame Steve for distancing himself.

“I don’t know,” Steve said as he digested Sam’s words. It was true that he was slowly getting over what happened between him and Bucky. It’d been nearly three weeks now. But still, he highly doubted there was anything Tony Stark saw in him other than his looks.

 

* * *

 

Another week passed when Tony decided to pay his new object of interest a visit. The home visit wasn’t a complete failure. He’d seen the way Steve had looked at him. The attraction was there; he just needed to break down that damned wall of virtue Steve was hiding behind. 

It wasn’t like there weren’t other people to mess around and have a good time with, but as typical of a reason as it was, Tony just couldn’t stand the idea of losing this battle. If there were a problem he would fix it. This thing with Steve was no different. Steve’s reservations about sleeping with Tony were that he wasn’t a wham-bam-thank you ma’am type of guy.

So, he’d just have to fix that.

 

* * *

 

Steve didn’t give the commotion happening outside his classroom building much thought. It could’ve been anything, a celebrity appearance, a fight, a magic performance; hell, who knew?

He could definitely say he wasn’t expecting to see Tony Stark standing outside, leaned against a silver sports car, holding a bundle of roses in one arm and what looked like a Snickers bar in the other. 

If it weren’t for the oversized man fending off the onlookers, Steve wouldn’t even be able to see Tony over this crowd.

But he did, and Tony’s eyes zeroed in on him like he had some sort of thermal vision. 

Tony lifted the hand holding the Snickers and waved it high over his head at Steve, causing people to turn their heads and focus all eyes on him. Steve sighed, because he was too much of a nice guy to simply walk away when he was being so obviously beckoned. He dipped his head, even though he was taller than nearly everyone else in the crowd. The people parted for him like a sea, and he really felt like he’d sink in the floor with the way everyone looked at him as he passed by.

Once he was a foot away from Tony, he spoke in a low voice, “What is all this?”

Tony grinned and held the roses out to Steve, “I believe they call it, courting,” was his cheeky response.

Steve looked behind him at the inquisitive group of his peers before he turned back and begrudgingly grabbed the roses. Almost immediately afterwards, he pushed up to Tony so that he could whisper, “Can we get in please?” Steve nearly begged because he swore everyone around him had their phones out taking videos and photos and it was just too much for him.

“Absolutely,” Tony cheered and pumped his fist. As if on cue the large man, who was fending off the crowd, turned and pulled the back door open. Steve unceremoniously shoved Tony inside and quickly dove in after him. 

With the door closed, Steve felt like he could breathe again.

He took a moment to do just that, letting out a few calming breaths before his anxiety got the best of him. A few seconds later and the car’s engine revved and his heart felt calm. As they moved off of the curb, he looked over at Tony who was staring back at him, completely unbothered. 

Steve pinched his brow before he spoke in a tight voice, “Why are you here, Tony?”

“Courting you. Didn’t I say that already? Or maybe I should serenade you as well. _Oh, Steven! You’re so handsome and—_ ,” Tony rose his arm and waved it in the air to emphasize his obnoxious singing voice. Steve quickly grabbed it and put it down, effectively cutting off the horrid tune.

“Please stop,” Steve groaned and fought the smile off his lips, because he sincerely didn’t appreciate being made a spectacle in front of nearly his entire class. 

Tony did quiet down, but he was still smiling, obviously pleased with himself. Almost as an after thought, he held the candy bar up to Steve.

Steve eyed it, and didn’t accept it right away.

“You know, to go with the flowers of course,” Tony shrugged as if there was something to be impressed about in the king sized Snickers he was presenting Steve.

And even though it was completely ridiculous, Steve couldn’t contain the little chuckle as he plucked the chocolate from Tony’s hand. Maybe it was because it was so ridiculous that he couldn’t help but laugh at it.

“So how about that dinner?” Tony asked, and when Steve’s eyes lifted to meet his, he spread his mouth into a wide grin.

Steve sighed, “You are not allowed to do that again.” He pointed back with his thumb, indicating the school and everything that had happened only minutes ago. 

Tony rolled his eyes up and tilted his head, when he looked at Steve again he asked, “What if I leave the chocolate and flowers out of it?”

Steve chuckled, but shook his head. “No, no way.”

Tony scoffed, “Fine.” He pointed next, “But I reserve the right to serenade you if the feeling overcomes me.”

 

* * *

 

The dinner was nicer than Steve thought it would be. It wasn’t just the fancy restaurant. Actually, instead of some five star spot, they’d went to the burger joint three blocks away from Steve’s new apartment. The driver, who Steve learned was named Happy, dropped them off in front of the apartment and they’d walked from there. 

On the way he’d learned that Tony could _really_ talk. Like, really. But he didn’t mind because he liked to listen. Even though a lot of the things Tony said in his rambles went straight over Steve’s head, the parts he did get were easy to chime in on. Tony could talk like a machine, but he didn’t interrupt Steve when he wanted to add something in. On the contrary, he looked deep into Steve’s eyes and really listened to what he said, then fired something back at him, either witty or plainly insightful. It was bizarre to Steve how easy it was to talk to Tony. They were on two completely different wavelengths, but somehow it was like they weren’t so different at all.

At the restaurant, Tony drew in people’s eyes as if he sparkled. His presence was impossible to ignore. Apparently he’d noted just how uncomfortable Steve got with groups of people staring in his direction because he’d requested a table in the back.

Halfway through their burgers and a story about Steve’s first experience on a motorcycle, Tony’s phone buzzed.

“It’s okay,” Steve said when Tony simply ignored the intrusive sound.

“What? This?” He pointed down at his vibrating pocket. “It’s nothing, just James or Pepper. Maybe Stark Industries is going bankrupt. Who knows?” He joked and Steve found himself laughing at it.

“James, huh?” Steve said once the buzzing died down.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. My best friend,” Tony shrugged. “He’s more like a big brother. Scary face, army brat, helps me keep my shit together when Pepper can’t deal with me anymore.” He took a bite of his burger after that. Steve nodded like he was coming to some sort of understanding. 

Steve took a bite of his own burger, and after swallowing and taking a sip of his cola, he explained, “I have… had a James too. He was my best friend, always had my back.”

Tony faltered before he took another bite. “Jesus, he’s not… is he…?”

Steve raised his hands and waved to Tony with an apologetic smile, “Oh! No, no he’s not dead or anything like that,” he laughed a little while Tony let out a relieved laugh of his own.

“Okay, good. That’s good, right? So, what happened to good ol’ James?” He went for another bite when Steve answered.

“We became lovers,” Steve tried to sound nonchalant, but his cheeks were betraying him.

Tony was gaping at him for a full ten seconds before he clamped his mouth shut. He looked down, then around the table until his eyes landed on Steve’s shy face. _Cute face, honestly._

“Oh. Okay. The ex, right? Recent ex?” Tony asked while he finally took that bite, and then shoved the rest of the burger in his mouth because there wasn’t much left.

Steve shrugged. It’d been almost a month now. Could he still consider that recent? “We were really close, but I don’t think we were good together.”

Tony nodded. The mood was growing dark. Now that he didn’t have any food left to use to mask his discomfort, he reached over and plucked a fry from Steve’s tray. He decided he needed to brighten the mood before it plummeted any further, “Is he better looking than me?” He joked and Steve immediately blushed in a way that Tony was growing to love. 

“He uh, well…” Steve squirmed around and offered a nervous laugh. “I can’t really compare you two.”

Tony laughed, “Why not?”

Steve met his eye again, and Tony could tell it was hard for him. “You’re very… different.”

Tony gave a slow nod, but he wasn’t done, “Different how?”

“Well,” Steve rubbed the back of his neck and shifted in his seat, “He was sort of buff and… he had long hair. You both have facial hair but his was a little scruffy…”

“Whoa, whoa!” Tony stopped him, straightening his back and sending Steve a playful glare. “Are you saying I’m not buff?”

Steve paused, then laughed and shook his head. “I wouldn’t describe you as buff, but,” he blushed and looked away. “I wouldn’t really know, so…”

Tony wiggled his brow, “You could always find out.”

Steve cleared his throat and shifted in his seat again, “Still not giving up on that, huh?” He asked as if he didn’t already know the answer.

Tony scoffed, “You think I’ll give up that easily. Like I said,” he gestured to the mess on their table that was once their dinner and enunciated “Cour-ting.”

Steve threw his head back and laughed.

Steve paid the bill, after a good amount of arguing, and the two left the restaurant. They walked side-by-side back to Steve’s place. Tony started back up on their conversation about motorcycles.

“So you like to ride?” He asked and Steve gave him a shrug and a nod.

“I like it more than cars, too bulky in my opinion.”

“You’re one to talk,” Tony pointed out and Steve chuckled.

“Yeah well, it feels nice to ride with the wind against my skin.”

Tony looked ahead as he thought for a moment, then back at Steve, “I’ve never rode one. I’ve built a couple in my spare time, but I never had the urge.”

Steve’s eyebrows rose in genuine shock. “Really? Maybe we can ride together sometime.” He hadn’t meant to say that, but the words slipped out before he could stop them. And by the way Tony’s face lit up like he was a kid on his birthday made every regret Steve felt about the offer fade away.

“God,” Tony said, more to himself than to Steve. “You either said that to turn me on, or you’re too innocent for your own good.” He said with a light shake of his head.

Steve blushed, “I didn’t say it to turn you on.” He realized how awkward those words sounded coming out, but he stood by them.

Tony nudged Steve with his shoulder and Steve nudged him back because, well… what else was he supposed to do? And maybe there was this fluttery feeling in his chest that was steadily forming the longer he spent time with Tony. But he would ignore it, because that feeling was decidedly dangerous. 

Once they arrived at the building, both spotted the silver sports car where Happy was parked on the corner. His head was down and his eyes were staring intensely at his phone as his thumbs tapped away.

They stopped to observe him. Steve pointed at the vehicle and turned his head to Tony, “Is everything okay in there?” 

Tony snickered and shook his head, “He’s probably playing some game. He’s two on the inside.” 

Steve let his hand fall to his side as he let out a short laugh. 

Tony turned his body towards Steve and nodded his head at the apartment building’s entrance. “Should I walk you up?”

Steve sucked in a breath, and he wasn’t completely sure why, “That might not be a good idea.”

Tony rolled his eyes and held his hands up in defense, “Look, no touching. Promise.” 

Steve sighed, completely taken by Tony’s charm but unwilling to admit it. He bunched his shoulders together and shoved his hands into his pockets. After a second to silently debate with himself, he offered a light shrug.

Taking that as an invite, Tony followed when Steve turned and made his way into the building.

Up the two flights of stairs, they made it to the apartment relatively quickly. Steve turned when they’d made it to the door, and fixed Tony with a bashful look. “I think it’s best if we part here,” he said, and Tony didn’t argue. 

“This was fun,” Tony said instead. “You know, I can’t say I wouldn’t mind a little hanky-panky, but I’m not totally distraught.”

Steve laughed at that, “Well, I’d hope not.” 

They stared at each other after that for a while. Their eyes were locked, and all of a sudden, it felt like there was a force pushing them towards each other.

Maybe they both had seen it coming, but it was still a shock when their lips met. Steve let out a little gasp just before Tony’s lips completely melded over his

Tony tilted his head and pushed up on the balls of his feet to somehow increase the feeling, and yet it felt like it would never be enough. Steve’s lips were incredibly soft and no matter how well Steve played the _good guy_ role, the man kissed like he was born to do it.

And then Steve did something that Tony wasn’t expecting.

He put his strong arms around Tony and switched their positions so that Tony was firmly pressed against the door. The second their lips were parted didn’t stop them. Steve latched onto him and sucked Tony’s open lips into his mouth. Their tongues dipped in and out and their closeness forced them to swallow the noises building up from their throats.

They were trapped in a haze. It was all touching and tasting, neither bothered by the wet smack of their lips in the relatively quiet hallway. But the haze wasn’t thick enough to ignore the way it felt when Tony pushed his hips forward, sliding the full length of his clothed girth against Steve’s leg. It was like a bolt of electricity shot through Steve’s veins. The shock of it all was enough to thrust him back into reality.

His eyes grew wide, and he pushed away before he felt more of the hardness between Tony’s legs. Or worse, Tony felt the hardness between his. 

“I’m…” Steve started, wiping his reddened lips, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Tony bit his lip, breathing hard and fighting to come down from the temporary high of being absorbed by Steve. He ran a hand through his hair, scratching his scalp and pulling on the strands in an attempt to clear his rattled mind.

“Whatever you say,” Tony started, looking into Steve’s clouded eyes with a lust-glazed look of his own. After a second to collect himself, he went on, “I’m so fucking glad you did.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm so excited to see everyone's response. I hope you're all looking forward to the second/last part of this short-ish fiction. 
> 
> Until then~


End file.
